I Don't Want To Lose
by BigWordsAndSuch
Summary: Atypical Season 2...From Izzie's side of things
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"IZZIE! WAKE UP IZZIE!"

Izzie's eyes opened slightly, just enough to see her 8 year old sister about an inch from her face, and her 6 year old brother screaming her name in the background.

"It's the last day of winter break, can you guys please let me sleep?

"It's the last day of break, we want to play!"

Izzie had to admit, the whispering from her sister, was a lot more soothing to her wake up process than Mike's "scream until she moves technique." Slowly, she made her way past her siblings, and to the bathroom.

Her mom wasn't home. She was almost never home, and when she was, she was high. Her grandma, watched over the kids when when she could and kindly took her baby sister Lydia for the evening and day so she could "Enjoy her last day of break." She still didn't have the full freedom of babysitting duties she wanted, but this did open up the possibilities of her day.

"So this means we are going to play right?"

"Yes Gwen. Both of you get dressed, we are going to the club."

While most of her classmates would be headed to a lavish country club, Izzie and her siblings made their way to the local Boys and Girls Club. Unless her mom won the lottery, she would never set foot into one of the snooty clubs. She dropped the kids off at open gym, and they sprinted across the room, to their respective friends as soon as the door opened. _I guess running must be a genetic thing in this family_ She thought.

She was relieved to find her favorite treadmill was available as she entered the weight room. She needed to train for cross-country, but she couldn't drag her siblings into the woods, so this would have to do. Izzy ran for 2 hours with laser focus. Running was her getaway, her way to forget all the responsibilities. Although she knew running would never be a good enough excuse to leave this town, or her family behind, it was a good way to escape for a while.

But these past two weeks, her runs have had a different mindset. She pushed herself to the limit from start to finish. A new girl would be arriving at Clayton Prep in the morning. Izzy had heard things about her both good and bad, but mostly she heard that she was fast. There was no doubt in Izzie's mind that the new girl would be great for the team, but endlessly bad for her.

Izzie slowly got of the car, careful not to slam the door of Nate's car. She swore her boyfriend cared more about his stupid car, more than her. He was one of those rich Clayton Prep kids, with endless money, and a cocky attitude. But he was nice to her from day one, and showed her the ropes of now to navigate this maze like school. She found he was one of the few people she could tolerate. Plus, he knew all about her home life, and how she was only here because she had a scholarship, and never once judged her for it. So, despite knowing something was missing from their relationship, and knowing that they wouldn't spend forever together, Nate was the perfect person to spend now with. However long that might be.

As she approached the courtyard, Izzy saw a tall skinny girl standing alone awkwardly. This was her, the new girl sent her to steal her top runner position. She didn't understand why coach wanted her to show this girl around. Just because she was captain didn't mean she had to be nice.

Izzy tapped the new girl on the shoulder. She was taken aback, even just for a moment. As Casey spun around to meet her, Izzie could see that she was in fact tall, and skinny. Much taller, and much skinnier than herself. A mix of jealously and curiosity filled her.

She forced out a "Hey."

"Hi, you're Izzie, right? I'm Casey. I'm the Sorry, you know that. I'm, like, super nervous."

 _Obviously_ Izzie bit her inner lip, to avoid a snarky comment from coming out.

"Oh, I'm the new kid from Newton."

"Look, new kid from Newton."

Izzie was already annoyed at this conversation. She decided to let this girl know just where she stands her.

"Casey is my name, actually."

 _Not anymore_

"I'm sure you were hot shit at your last crappy school, but-"

"Wow, warm welcome. They should put you in the orientation video."

 _Did she really just interrupt me?_

"But I've heard about you."

"Good things?"

Izzie had to do everything in her power not to laugh. No, not good things.

"You punched a girl in the face and got suspended, so, no. I've worked my ass off to build this team and we don't need any drama."

It was true, when Izzie first arrived, this team was a mess. They were good, but filled with drama, to the point where they almost disbanded the team. The last thing she needed was another entitled rich girl coming in here, adding negativity to the team.

"I don't want any drama either."

"Don't care. Just handle yourself."

The conversation was over. Izzie walked past Casey. She was not what Izzie expected. I mean, she didn't know what she expected out of the new girl, but this was not it. Even so, She felt as though this was a victory, she said what she needed to. With this small victory Izzie was certain that by the end of the school year, that she would be on top. She heard the new girls voice behind her, and slowly stopped, and spun around to face Casey.

"Um Coach said you were going to show me around. Is that-"

Happy she got to be the one to interrupt this time. She pointed to the large building behind her.

"Classes are in there. Good luck"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school day was finally over, and the torture that was classes was finally rewarded with track practice. As her and the rest of the team were stretching when New Girl Newton walked up, Late of course. It crossed Izzie's mind to make a comment on her tardiness, but Izzie knew how complicated the school grounds where. She knew Newton wouldn't have been late if Izzie was there to show her around.

"You look tired, Newton. Tough day?"

She reminded herself earlier in the day that she was the captain of this team. She needed to be nice, at least the rest of the team needed to see her being nice.

"No. It's been great."

She could hear the slight sarcasm in the new girls voice. Either that or she remember how awful her first day was until she met Nate. She knew the first day was always awful.

"Find your way around alright?"

"Yeah. Actually, this super helpful girl showed me around, so-"

Now she knew it was sarcasm. The other girls on the team welcomed Casey by being friendly, at least friendly for them. Izzie had decided to just stand back and enjoy the show. Penelope decided to break the best way she knew how.

"Isn't this place great? You're gonna love it."

"Are you bulimic?"

 _Blunt and to the point_

"No."

"Oh, good. I don't need those kind of influences in my life."

Penelope was always honest, Izzie had to give her that. She had gone through some stuff, but came out the other side a better person because of it. Izzie could help but respect her, despite the lavish life she led. Quinn on the other hand, well, Izzie wasn't sure why she was even on the team. She didn't take it seriously half the time. Honestly she didn't take anything too seriously. She wasn't sure if she would be friends with Quinn had she not been on the team.

"Cool shoes. My mom made me get new ones for Christmas, which is dumb 'cause we were in Paris and the Euro conversion is ridic. I like when they're old and worn, like yours."

Izzie looked down at the new girls sneakers. They were dirty, and broken in just like hers. She had always hated new sneakers for running. She only got new shoes when she absolutely needed them, and even when she did, they certainly weren't the $100 plus dollar ones her teammates bought new every season. When she finally saved up and bought new ones, she would have them worn in, by the time the season started anyway.

The girls went back to their usual pre-practice chit chat. Izzie tried to focus on stretching, eager to get out on the cross country path.

"We were in Aspen again. So boring."

"My parents are on this kick, they take us to a European city each year. Exhausting."

No matter how many times the team talked about their lavish trips, and expensive gifts, it never ceased to make Izzie's stomach drop a little. She knew deep down she would never have those luxuries, she would never truly fit in with anyone at this school.

"What'd you do for break?

Izzie looked down and prayed they weren't asking her. She didn't want to have to admit that the most exciting thing she did was go to the mall with her grandma, hoping for post Christmas sales, but didn't actually buy anything. But then she heard Casey's voice.

"Um Nothing, really. Went to Target a couple times."

This caused Izzie to finally look up. The other girls laughed, but she knew the tall girl in front of her wasn't joking. Once again, Casey was proving to be the opposite of what Izzie was expecting. Casey shook out her limbs a bit.

"Um I think I'm stretched. Is this the path, here?"

There was a dull "yeah" from the group and she went on her way.

"She's hilarious."

Shes something alright

Izzie was tired of roaming the halls in search of Nate. She decided to head towards his locker, in hopes that he may have stopped there before the bell. As she rounded the corner, she saw Nate...and Casey. She wasn't jealous, Nate wasn't the type of guy to cheat, or flirt with other girls, especially not right in front of her nose. Still, she needed to let the new girl know that Nate was hers. She yelled out his name, as she walked up and kissed him, turning to Casey immediately after.

"I see you met Newton."

"I thought your name was Casey."

 _Mission Accomplished_

"Bye, Newton."

Nate replied slightly confused, but Izzie didn't have time to explain the situation, nor did she care to. She had done what she needed to and decided to get to class, grabbing Nate and dragging him away from the new girl. She looked to Casey's face for a reaction, but didn't really find one.

Izzie and Nate laid on his bed, his huge bed, in his huge room. His closet was the size of her room. She never felt completely comfortable in his house but she always spend her evenings with Nate, unless of course her grandma couldn't watch the kids. He was another nice distraction from life.

"What was that before? With you and Casey? How do you even know her?"

"Newton is the new girl on the track team."

The question annoyed Izzie, she didn't want to spend her time talking about the new girl. She didn't want to bring anymore attention to her than there already was.

"Ohh right, how could I forget about her? Shes the reason, you spent all your free time running over break."

It was true, Izzie did avoid him a bit over break. Part of it was to run, but she hated the holidays with Nate. They had lavish parties, and gave each other expensive gifts. Izzie didnt fit into his world.

"So, what's she like?"

He was really going to press the issue.

"I don't know Nate. You seemed to be getting to know her pretty well earlier. Maybe you can tell me."

That came out a lot more hostile than she had planned it. Nate just smiled, he thought she was jealous.

"I'm not jealous. At least not that you were talking to her. She's just...Shes a great runner. And no matter how hard I work, shes always going to be better than me. She's going to swoop in here and be the best."

She couldn't believe she admitted it, to Nate of all people. She never really allowed herself to open up to him all the way. She didn't even tell him everything about what went on at home. Although, having Casey there was pushing her to be even better, she knew she was pushing Casey the same way.

"I just don't want to lose to her"


End file.
